


Woven

by hollandroden



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandroden/pseuds/hollandroden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is fragile and Peter doesn’t notice, but that doesn’t stop her from loving him (oneshot/drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woven

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short, but I hope you enjoy it! Just a little drabble !

Lydia felt like her heart was made of string, woven into a web that seemed to function properly. Her heart could beat and send blood through her body, it contracted over, and over and over again. Like a heart should. However, even though it looked stable, it could easy unwind and she would crumble.

It happened every time Peter left. One string after another would slowly ease itself out of the web, slowing her heart beat dramatically. She’d watch him walk away, feet silently dragging on the floor, he’d smile at her and tell her he’d be back or he just wouldn't speak at all. Then before she could protest he’d leave.

It had been five years, but still she shattered whenever he left her. Peter knew nothing of her sorrow and even if he did, he remained silent. Lydia wanted so desperately to tell him of how her fingers longed to tangle in his when they were apart, or how her kiss called out for him. 

She didn’t know where he went or what he did. Ever since he’d haunted her all those years ago she’d been fascinated with him in a twisted fate sort of way. Jackson had been there to ease the curiosity but when he’d left for collage and so did she, Lydia was plagued with thoughts of Peter. 

He’d found her in her dorm room one night, he’d crept in and held a hand to her mouth, promising not to harm her if she didn’t make a sound. She wouldn’t have made one anyways, she was riveted by the thought of being near him, with him. Peter led her away, and the rest was history.

Together five years, and she still had no idea where he went when he left her. Did he haunt other girls in town like he once did her? She felt almost completely dead every time his feet crossed over the threshold and disappeared into the night. Her body was cold without him beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him, whispering things in her ear.

That night when he came home, he tracked mud into the house, up the hallway and into the bedroom where he joined her, pulling her against his chest. “Hello Darling.” He kissed below her ear.

Lydia shivered, her heart started to entangle themselves back together every time he touched her. ”Where did you go?” She whispered. It wasn’t like that was the first time she’d asked, but he never answered her.

“Out.” Was his only reply.

Her heart beat louder with every word he spoke and she loved hearing his voice encasing her, but she still whimpered whenever she thought of him leaving. Lydia didn’t push for an answer because if she pushed too hard he’d run off and she’d be left alone to rot to death.

Perhaps one day her heart would be made of metal and she could follow Peter to know where he went but for now she was brittle and needed him by her side.


End file.
